


Oregon Trail

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oregon Trail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We set out today. Two thousand miles of plains, rivers and mountains on a covered wagon. Sebastian and myself couldn't afford the journey alone, so we've ended up teaming up with Sheriff Lestrade, the younger of the Holmes brothers and their neighbour, Dr John Watson. It's not ideal, but I suppose we could do worse. At least we have a doctor on hand if anything ends up going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April: The Journey Begins

April 1, 1848

We set out today. Two thousand miles of plains, rivers and mountains on a covered wagon. Sebastian and myself couldn't afford the journey alone, so we've ended up teaming up with Sheriff Lestrade, the younger of the Holmes brothers and their neighbour, Dr John Watson. It's not ideal, but I suppose we could do worse. At least we have a doctor on hand if anything ends up going wrong.

I don't think old Greg is too happy with us tagging along, but Sherlock talked him round. I don't mind Sherlock too much. Compared to some of the other idiots in town, he's okay. His brother's already out in Oregon, so he's got someone waiting on the other side. As for John, his wife died little over a year ago. I don't think he has much reason to stay in Independence any longer. There's nothing here for him. I think the older Holmes roped Greg into coming out just so he could watch over Sherlock on the journey.

Sebastian got me this journal to keep me amused. He knows how easily I get bored.

We have six oxen, a few spare bits for the wagon (Lestrade says it's better to have them in case something breaks and we can't repair it) and more food than I've ever seen in my life. Two thousand pounds of it. Sebastian says we'll be lucky if it lasts us. John agreed. I suppose it's going to be a long journey, but it still seems like an awful lot to me.

It's chilly, but clear. Overall not a bad day to set out. Greg has brought his horse along. He's a beautiful fawn stallion called Copper. I wanted to bring Clover, the mare from the farm, along as well, but Sebastian says she's too old and wouldn't make the journey. He was going to shoot her but I managed to sell her to Hooper's farm. That way she lived and we got some more money for the trip. Although, after our trip to the shop we've barely got two hundred dollars between us.

There was a train of wagons heading out from Independence, so we tagged along with them. We're far enough that they don't bother me but close enough to get help if we need it. I'm starting to bore of the journey already. It's going to be a long trip.

 

 April 3

Our wagon tongue broke today, but Sebastian managed to fix it. He's been working with the carpenter ever since the last of the cows died on the farm. It wasn't bringing in any money and we were going to starve otherwise. I've tried getting a few jobs round town but no one ever keeps me on for more than a week. Sebastian says most people can't handle my personality.

I don't believe we're already having trouble with the wagon so soon. On top of that, it's so cold. Sebastian saw me shivering in the back of the wagon and forced me to wear his scarf. I acted like I didn't really want it, but the extra heat is nice and I secretly love how it smells of Sebastian. Him and John took turns driving the wagon today. I wanted a go, but Seb says I'm not strong enough.

 

 April 7

We hit a severe thunderstorm yesterday. I didn't like it. Thankfully the inside of our wagon stayed dry, but the animals were acting up. John couldn't handle the oxen and Sebastian had to take over. He got soaked through to the skin. So did the others, actually. Sherlock and I managed to remain dry, but Lestrade was out trying to calm Copper and John was securing the ties on the wagon so we wouldn't have any leaks.

When everyone was sleeping I curled up against Seb's back to try and help warm him up. I don't want him to get sick. Lots of people don't make it to Oregon, but we're not going to be like them. We're going to survive.

When I woke up his arm was curled around me. It's a lot warmer sleeping next to Sebastian.

The axle on our wagon broke today. I'm beginning to think our wagon is a bit useless. Sebastian managed to fix it again, so we haven't used any of our spares yet. I suppose that's something.

 

April 9

The tongue broke again today. It's a good thing Sebastian's so handy. I think the wagon is beginning to annoy him as much as it annoys me.

Since Sherlock and I manage to avoid most of the work (to be honest, I don't think we're trusted with it), we spend most of our time in the back of the wagon together. Sebastian and Lestrade make us get out and walk or run every so often to keep us warm. Sherlock brought a chess board with him, and we've been passing our time with that. He's good. It's nice to have a challenge for once.

 

 April 11

We reached the Kansas River Crossing today. There was a man running a ferry for fifty dollars, but Sebastian said we'd be better just caulking her. That was a pain in the ass, but at least we got across dry and intact. Some of the others stayed behind to wait for the ferry, and two of the wagons that tried caulking it ended up tipping. Sebastian and Lestrade seemed to know what they were doing though.

It's been freezing pretty bad the last few days and there's not a great deal of grass for the oxen to feed on. I've taken to curling up beside Sebastian every night now. It's too cold by myself. He never complains.

 

April 15

We reached the Big Blue River crossing today. Sebastian wasn't sure if it was shallow enough to ford, but Lestrade said we weren't going to waste time caulking the wagon again when it was such a small river. Which makes the name a bit stupid, really, but then again most names are.

The wagon leaked a bit and our things got damp. I like to think this means Sebastian was right and hope Lestrade feels stupid. Sherlock's been quiet lately. I hope he's not getting ill. I don't care much, but if it's contagious he might end up giving it to me.

Once we reached the other side our axle broke again. This is really getting on my nerves. Sebastian was able to fix it _again._ God bless Sebastian.

 

April 20

We got robbed last night. When we were sleeping thieves sneaked into our wagon. Sherlock woke up at the sound and woke John, who scared them off before they could take too much. Sebastian was going to shoot after them but Lestrade stopped him. I think he's a bit of a killjoy. We've only lost a packet of bullets, so it could be worse.

The weather's getting a bit warmer as of late, which is good. I've even started venturing out to sit beside Sebastian when he's driving. When John takes over Seb likes to get out and walk alongside the wagon. I tried to talk him into carrying me on his back but he wouldn't go for it.

 

 April 22

We reached Fort Kearney today. One of the scouts told us that there's less game around from here on in, so if we want to go hunting we'd best do it soon. We still have plenty of food, but I think Sebastian's looking to go hunt. He hasn't been out shooting since we left. He gets restless without a gun in his hands for so long.

Sherlock's still quiet, but it's a moody kind of quiet, not an ill kind. I've seen him stealing sly glances of John. I think perhaps the good doctor might be the source of his sour mood. I'm going to keep a closer eye on them.

 

April 29

One of the oxen went over on his foot and is now limping along. John says it's just a sprain and as long as we go easy he should be all right.

Sebastian went hunting and managed to shoot a buffalo. It was real heavy. He says it was over nine hundred pounds! We can't keep all the meat though or it'll go off. We spent the evening salting some of it so it'll last and left the rest for animals or the next wagon to come along.


	2. May: Injury and Illness

 May 7

We reached Chimney Rock. I supposes it resembles a chimney close enough. Perhaps this name actually fits for once. We got out of the wagon for a while to look around and stretch our legs. Sebastian kept a close eye on me to stop me getting into any trouble. Sherlock trailed after John the whole time. I think I'm starting to understand his behaviour as of late.

 

May 12

We reached Fort Laramine today. There's not been much to write about, so I haven't been writing as much. The weather has picked up and it's now pleasantly warm most days. I'm thankful for this. I think we all are. The only downside is that we've had little water over the last few days, most of it bad. We're glad to stop and get properly hydrated, and to let the animals drink.

I'm almost definitely sure John's the reason Sherlock's been acting so odd. They keep having little whispered conversations between themselves, where they get all giddy and giggly. He's even started leaving the wagon to sit beside John when it's his turn to drive, although he makes sure to wear his hat low to prevent sunburn.

Not that I can blame him. Sebastian managed to talk Greg (he says I might as well call him Greg, but it still feels a bit odd) into letting him ride Copper for a while. He let me ride along on the back. Copper didn't even seem to notice the extra weight. I got completely burned. Sebastian scolded me for not covering up properly and made me stay in the wagon most of the rest of the way here.

Despite that, it was nice being on a horse again. Even though I was pressed against Sebastian's back and not actually riding him myself. I asked Seb could we get our own horses when we reach Oregon. He's promised that we can. I might have threatened to sulk a bit, but he laughed it off and said we'd need them for transport anyway.

 

May 14

I've broken my leg. Greg let me ride Copper for a while because it's been very hot as of late, and he was getting tired and light headed out in the sun. Sebastian was driving the wagon and John stayed in to check on Greg and make sure it was just the heat. He says with the bad water supply and everything as of late that he needs to keep a close eye to stop us getting sick.

He's a good horse. Very easy to steer. Sensitive to pressure and the slightest tug on his reins, but something startled him. I can't recall what, it happened so fast. He reared up his front legs and threw me. I hit the ground hard, I'll tell you that much. It's lucky a broken leg is all that's wrong with me. I think I must have blacked out for a bit because when I opened my eyes Sebastian was leaning over me looking all panicked and worried. John was trying to get past him. He checked my leg and told us it was broken. Sebastian carried me into the wagon and Sherlock silently slid to the side to give them room, which is surprising because usually he sprawls all over the wagon.

I tried not to let on how badly it hurt, but Sebastian said I was very pale. He held my hand while John wrapped my leg up tightly in cloth. I've been told to keep my weight off it completely for a week at least, and that it probably won't be fit for walking on properly for two months. I'm annoyed because it means I can't go out and explore any of the other places we're travelling through. Stupid horse.

 

May 15

First day trapped in the wagon. It's terribly dull. Although last night was nice. Sebastian held me closer than usual and pressed his face into my hair. He says he's really glad that I'm okay and I scared him half to death. He didn't let go until this morning. Maybe broken legs aren't as bad as I thought.

 

May 22

Sherlock has been bitten by a snake. This morning before we set out he was off wandering about. He's curious about things, you know. A bit like me, although I would know better than to approach a snake, especially without a weapon. Luckily Greg's had to deal with snakebites before and he managed to suck the poison out not long after it happened. John's put some whiskey over the wound and says that's all we can do for now, although the fact Greg got the poison out so soon will probably make it more likely Sherlock will survive.

He got all scared and worried looking whenever he first heard, just like Sebastian when I fell off the horse. I wonder if Sherlock loves John and that's why he's always giddy around him and quiet when he's not there. I wonder if he's going to tell him. It isn't fair, really, since I was going to tell Sebastian that I love him when we reach Oregon, but if Sherlock does it first he'll just steal all the glory.

I might tell Bastian soon. I'm almost certain he loves me back.

Seb's also been carving me a crutch out of a branch this past week, in the evenings when we stop to rest. He finished it today, so now I can kind of hobble about a bit. John says I'm still to be resting, but I still think it was awfully sweet of Seb.

 

May 23

The darned axle is away again. Seb couldn't fix it this time so we've had to use one of the spare parts. I'll be surprised if this wagon makes it to Oregon.

 

May 24

The same oxen has sprained it's foot again. Sebastian said at this rate we'd be best shooting it, but John wrapped it up and assured us we just need to go easy on him again. Greg looked a bit like he agreed with Sebastian, but we can't much afford to be shooting our oxen so he let it go. We haven't been having the best luck this week.

 

May 29

Sebastian has dysentery. He's been poorly the past few days but he's been trying to work through it without saying anything. Last night when I curled up against him his skin felt like it was on fire. John said we'd best keep limited contact with him for fear of contracting it. He's wrapped him in blankets despite his fever and demanded he rest until he's feeling better. I've taken it upon myself to watch over him and earlier he vomited blood.

I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to Sebastian. I want to tell him I love him now, but I think the fever is making him a bit delirious and I want to be able to hold him if he says it back. I'm going to wait, and he better pull through this or I'm going to be so angry.


	3. June: Jim tells Sebastian

 June 3

We lost the trail and spent a day wandering aimlessly until we came across another wagon and they directed us on our way. I think Sebastian is the best at directions, because this sort of thing never happened when he was driving. He's feeling a lot better and John says he's over the worst of it. A few days and he'll be up and about again. This is good, because John says he doesn't think he's a threat any longer so I can curl up beside him at night again. I've missed sleeping against Seb.

Although, I've been staying awake the past few nights to keep an eye on him and I've noticed that Sherlock and John tend to sleep rather close together, too. Not curled around each other like me and Seb, but still a lot closer than Greg sleeps to them. I must keep up my observation. At least if they're in love they can't protest about me and Sebastian. As for Greg, he seems very tightly woven around the elder Holmes' little finger. Suspicions about those two also arising.

 

June 4

We reached Independence rock today. Sebastian's up and about again, so he half carried me over to the rock so we could all carve our names in it. Greg let me sit on Copper so I could write my name high up. I didn't want anyone else writing over it. Sebastian was a bit worried about me being back on a horse with my leg, so he held his reins and stood beside me the whole time. I told him to write his name under mine so now Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran will be together forever.

I saw Sherlock write his name above John's in the same way. Copycat.

 

June 11

It's been really hot lately, which is terrible because there's been very little water the past week or so and most of it has been bad. We did come across an abandoned wagon as we were about to stop for the night, so we've some more spare parts. With the luck we've been having with our wagon this can only be a good thing.

 

June 14

We reached South Pass today. There's a lot of wagons around and it seems quite dull. I don't like being so close to the train again. I prefer it when it's just us. Greg and John started up a chat with a family in one of the other wagons while we were waiting. The little girl says they're taking it slow for a few days because they've been pushing on too fast and their father is feeling poorly.

The trail splits from here on in. We can either head via Fort Bridger or go straight for the Green River Crossing. Sebastian says we've got enough supplies to do us so we may as well press on for the river and save ourselves a few days.

 

June 17

My leg's feeling better. John says to keep it wrapped and go easy on it for another few days, but I went for a walk with Sebastian and my crutch today. While we were out we came across a wild fruit bush, so we had some fresh fruit for once. That was a pleasant change. I was going to tell Sebastian how I feel, but the excitement of the fruit distracted us. This is trickier than I first anticipated.

 

June 19

We arrived at the Green River Crossing today. The river is blue, just like all rivers, not green at all. We didn't want to risk caulking or fording since the river is rather large and we're just starting to get everyone into good health again. Best not tempting Fate, John says. So we're paying five dollars for a ferry. There's a two day wait, but Sebastian says it'll be worth it.

He took me out for another walk again this evening. I think he realises how bored I've been stuck in the wagon for so long. I think he was pretty bored when he was stuck in as well. My pace is still rather slow due to my leg, so after we got a bit away from the wagon, Sebastian let me climb up on his back. I love it when he does that. After a while we reached a scatter of rocks and he set me down on one so he could rest for a bit. Well. It was as good a moment as any to tell him.

So I did. He didn't seem impressed or surprised or anything, which was rather disappointing. He just smiled at me, ruffled my hair and said 'love you too, Jim.' I think I looked a bit annoyed at this reaction, because he asked me what was wrong. I didn't answer. I just pulled him into a kiss. 'I love you like _that_ , idiot.' He looked at me for a long time then walked away and left me sitting on the rocks by myself.

This is not what I expected.

After I hobbled back to the wagon there was no sign of Sebastian. I asked John about him and he said he'd went off hunting. Sherlock gave me this off kind of look and asked did anything happen, because Sebastian seemed in an odd kind of mood. I told him to mind his own business and curled up in the corner of the wagon to write this.

( _scribbled below in rough, messy scrawl_ )

Sebastian hasn't spoken to me all evening. When he came back he was quiet and spent the evening skinning and salting the few small animals he'd shot. I left him be. Then, when we were about to sleep I tried curling up against his back like I always do and he moved away. I don't understand it. I'm almost certain he loves me.

 

June 20

I didn't sleep much last night. I guess I'm too used to having Sebastian beside me. It's not about heat any more, it's more than hot enough out here now. I guess it's just the closeness.

He went to the river to wash up this morning and I followed him because, hell, I don't care if he doesn't feel the same way, he doesn't need to ignore me over the head of it. He tried to move away when he saw me but I told him to stop and asked him what this was all about. We had a bit of a chat and he got kind of upset. As it turns out, I was correct. I knew it. Sebastian was just confused because he's never felt this way about a man before. I said it doesn't matter, we're still people and I love him regardless. He's also terrified one of us won't make it to Oregon, but I pointed out that's just more reason we should be in happy in the time we have. He's come around a bit and he even gave me a quick kiss before we came back to the wagon. This is how things are supposed to be.

 

June 21

The ferry got us across safely. Sebastian is less quiet now, but I can tell he's worried about me. I don't know why. Everyone is in good health at the moment. We've come through the worst. Sebastian really does worry a lot over nothing.

 

June 28

It's been very hot lately. We're walking through desert. The trail is bumpy, the wagon keeps bouncing around and there's very little water along the way. There's also inadequate grass for the oxen. They're moving slow from hunger and acting very moody.

Sherlock's broken his arm. He fell asleep too close to the back of the wagon and fell out when we hit a rough patch. The fall isn't far, but John said he landed awkwardly and that's what's done the damage. He's tied it all up tight in cloth like he did with my leg. Sherlock is very grumpy about losing his arm, not that either of us really do much. He's been sulking in the corner of the wagon all day. I think I saw him cry a little. I didn't cry when I broke my leg. I must be braver than him.

In the evenings, before we sleep for the night, Sebastian and I go for walks. Sometimes I watch him hunting things. Other times we just go far enough that we can hold hands without anyone seeing. Every so often he kisses me. It's nice, even if his beard is scratchy against my face.


	4. July: Impatience

 

July 3

We reached Soda Springs today. We all got washed up properly and had a drink. The water tastes like soda water, so the name actually makes sense for once. I've never seen natural water like it before. It bubbles like it's being boiled. Sebastian says we can't drink too much of it. Greg agreed with him, said he'd heard of people getting sick from drinking too much of the Soda Springs water. The springs were full of other people on their way to Oregon. Bathing, washing clothes, or children splashing each other. I don't like being so close to them, but Sebastian stayed with me so that made it bearable. John had to help Sherlock with his broken arm.

A little boy told us about how he collects the wood so that his family can cook on the fire. Sebastian, John and Greg smiled and nodded along to his story, but I just wanted him to go away. There's something about travelling that makes people think you want to be friends with them just because you're travelling the same way. Well, they are wrong.

 

July 9

We have been moving at a steady rate for the last week and today we reached Fort Hall. There were a cluster of deer around it. Sebastian said it would be good for hunting, but I like the deer. They're elegant and beautiful. I told him to leave them alone and he did. Sebastian's good at doing what I say.

Sherlock's still grumpy about his arm, but when he's not driving John spends a lot of time in the back with him, trying to cheer him up. He even plays games of chess when he knows Sherlock is going to beat him.

 

July 27

It feels as if we've been travelling forever since we left Fort Hall, never mind home. I can still remember the farm, but it feels like a distance memory. We're all tired and getting impatient. We knew the journey would be long, but it's one thing knowing and another thing being on it.

I don't like the desert. It's hot and the sand sticks to the sweat on my skin. We came to Snake River today, so at least we've had a chance to wash off the grit. I haven't seen any snakes. Greg said to be careful regardless. We don't want anyone getting bitten again.

The river seems really big, and after talking and watching some of the other people struggling to get across, we saw a man get pulled clean off his horse and dragged away under the waves. John said we should get help from the Indians that hire themselves out to help immigrants cross. We don't want to lose anyone at this stage, so we agreed.

The Indian said he would do it for two sets of clothing. Now we're out in the heat we don't need as many layers, so it was not a bad exchange. We got across safely and with the wagon intact, so I think we can consider that a success.

 

July 29

The wagon axle broke. Things were going so well, too. We haven't had trouble in a long time. Sebastian tried but he couldn't fix it, so we had to use one of the spares. Damn wagon.

The trail is getting rougher.


	5. August: Exhaustion

 

August 11

We've lost nine days. The trail was far too rough for the oxen to manage, so we had to take a detour around it that lost us over a week. Everyone is in poor spirits. Our food supplies are running low and Sebastian's had to go hunting a few times, though he's only managed to shoot small animals. At least we're getting close to the Fort Boise.

 

August 14

We lost another axle. Sebastian says it's because the trail is so rough, it's taking a toll on the wagon. I just hope we make it. We're going to have to buy some more spare parts at Fort Boise as we're all out now.

 

August 18

We finally made it to Fort Boise. We got some more axles and topped up on food. I can see the Blue Mountains in the distance. That's where we're heading for next. Greg says that with any luck we could be in Oregon by next month.

 

August 19

We hit heavy fog today and had to move slow. We could hear some other wagons moving out in the fog, but didn't come close enough to see them.

I haven't been sleeping well lately. When John was driving Sebastian let me curl up against him and petted my hair until I fell asleep on his shoulder for a few hours. I woke up feeling worse than before. I'm tired of sleeping in a wagon.

 

August 21

The fog has gotten worse. We had to stop today. Greg said it was too dangerous to move on. Sherlock's arm is out of the cloth sling now, but he still has to be careful with it. I don't like that Sherlock has a broken bone. That was my injury of the trip. At least a leg is a lot more impressive than an arm, and mine was from a horse riding injury, not a silly fall off the wagon. Sebastian laughed when I told him this and told me I shouldn't be bragging about breaking a bone.


	6. September: Oregon

 

September 2

We reached the Blue Mountains today. I really like them. They're so big, but they're not really blue. They do look it from a distance though. Greg says these are the last mountains we have to pass through.

Sebastian's been getting stronger over the last few days, and he's even tried driving again. I'm worried he'll push himself too much and get exhaustion again, but this is Sebastian, and he doesn't like sitting still for too long. Like me. This is why we fit together so well.

We're going to take a day so everyone can rest before we move on again. We've been looking over the map. There's one more Fort we can stop off at, Fort Walla Walla. We don't have much money though, and Greg says it'll be quicker if we just push straight on for the Dalles, so we're going to do that. He says we're getting close. I'm starting to get excited again.

 

September 5

John has measles. His eyes have gone all red and he keeps sneezing. He's told us we need to stay as far away as possible, and has taken to riding Copper alongside the wagon so he doesn't spread it to us. He doesn't ride him like you should, though. He keeps slumping forward against his neck, too tired and sore to ride him properly.

Sherlock hasn't said anything about it, but I can tell from how he's got all quiet and moody that he's worried. Sebastian and Greg are worried too. We don't want to lose anyone so close to the end, especially not John, who has looked after us so far. I don't care as much as they do. I just don't want it to be Sebastian.

 

September 15

John came out in a horrible rash, but it's starting to fade now. He says that's good, that his immune system is fighting it off. Everyone is very relieved as it seems John is not going to die now. Sherlock has been acting less moody.

We lost the trail and spent three days trying to find our way back to it, but everyone is so happy about John's recovery that they don't care much.

 

September 20

We finally came to The Dalles today. There were loads of different wagons all strapping up and getting ready to drift down the river. This is it. The final stretch and then we're in Oregon. I'm so excited. We all are. We can't wait to just get going and finally get there. We can go by the Barlow Toll Bridge, but we've spent long enough on the trail. We're joining the others and floating down the Columbia River. We set out tomorrow.

 

September 21

It wasn't an easy journey. The waters were choppy and we had to avoid lots of rocks, but we're finally here, The Willamette Valley, Oregon. I guess that's the journey over. Now it's time to settle into our new life in Oregon, to get a farm sorted and get those horses Sebastian promised. I want a black one. I'm going to call it Willow. Sebastian says there is plenty of time to be thinking about that. First we have to travel to the eldest Holmes' house. He's allowing us to stay with him until we get on our own feet.

I hope that doesn't take too long. I want it to go back to just me and Sebastian again. Especially now that I know for sure he loves me.


End file.
